Sgt Mason part two
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Another part to Sgt. Mason, and part 4 to the Ponch and Jazzie series. Sgt. Mason breaks out of prison, Ponch and Jazzie are trying to have a good time together, but things keep happening that make everything awful. Read the story to find out what else happens
1. Sgt Mason breaks out of prison

Kevin Mason sat in his cold dark cell, he had been behind bars for years now plotting his revenge against Jon Baker and Frank Poncherello, the officers who had arrested him.

"Oh I'm gonna find you two and kill you if it's the last thing I do. I'm breaking out of here soon," he said while looking at a picture of Jon and Ponch that was taken the day Ponch became a motorcycle cop. Mason was his Sergeant, and his uncle. Jon was Ponch's best friend and Mason hated that, he wanted to still be close with Ponch like he used to, but when Ponch got a job at the CHP he made lots of new friends of which led to Mason ending up going crazy and trying to kill Ponch, and Jon.

"Oh I will get you, and I will wipe that smile off your pretty little face Poncherello," he said then took a pencil and poked a hole through the picture. "I think I'll take a gun and shoot you right between the eyes," he said then started to laugh evilly.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Ponch! Hey Ponch wait up!" Jazzie yelled.

"Hi Jazzie," Ponch said turning to see her.

"Ponch, I was wondering, are we still on for Saturday night?"

"Yeah of course!" Ponch replied. They were gonna go to the movies.

"So what are we gonna see?"

"I don't know. I thought I'd let you choose," Ponch replied.

"That's sweet. I'll try to pick out a good movie," Jazzie said.

"I figured you would pick out a good movie," Ponch replied.

 _Meanwhile….._

Saturday night, Jazzie and Ponch went to the theater Ponch and Jazzie got there and were waiting in a huge line to get in. The lady in front of them was there with her little 6 year old son. She was digging through her purse.

"What's wrong mommy?" the little boy asked.

"I can't find enough money to see the movie, the prices went up," she replied. The little boy looked really sad. Ponch felt bad for him. He reached into his wallet,

"Um, ma'am I'm sorry I couldn't help but over hear your conversation with your son, I really would like to help you buy your movie tickets, and here's a little extra money for the popcorn," Ponch said handing her some money. She smiled, tears filled her eyes.

"Thank you, you are such a sweet young man," she said then hugged Ponch. Jazzie smiled.

"Ponch that was sweet, but do you still have enough money to get into the theater?" Ponch looked in his wallet, he smiled at Jazzie. "I guess not, oh well, we can go do something else," he said.

"Yeah, at least I know there's a good reason you don't have the money to get in," she replied, they held hands and began to walk back to the car. "Hey, let's go to my place and see Jaimee, I'm sure she'd be happy to see us," Jazzie said.

 _Meanwhile…_

They pulled into a parking spot, and then got out and went into the apartment building to see Jaimee. Jazzie unlocked the door and went in.

"Jaimee! Jaimee I'm home!" she yelled, she got no response.

"That's weird, Jaimee wasn't going out tonight, I wonder where she could be,'' Jazzie said, she went back to Jaimee's bedroom and then Ponch heard her screaming.

"Jazzie what's wrong?" Ponch asked and came running, when he got there he knew exactly what was wrong, there lying on the floor was Jaimee, she had been stabbed to death, there was a note, that said, 'You're next Poncherello.' Ponch's eyes got wide with fear, he recognized that hand writing.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. Flash backs and bad memories

Jazzie was crying and hugging Ponch, seeing her best friend on the floor dead, and then reading that note had really freaked her out.

"Hey Jazzie its gonna be ok, don't worry."

"Ponch, I'm scared, how did that person know you were gonna be coming here?"

"I don't know, I still don't understand why he'd kill Jaimee though."

"He? You know who it is?"

"I know that handwriting, no one else writes exactly like that," Ponch replied, he was scared to, just thinking about it.

"Who is it?" Jazzie asked somewhat scared to ask.

"My Uncle Kevin Mason." Jazzie gasped,

"You mean the guy who abused you, and almost killed you?" She asked terrified, she had heard stories about him, and hoped she'd never see him, or have to deal with him at all.

"Yeah," Ponch replied sadly. He hugged Jazzie, she hugged him tighter.'

"Ponch I'm scared, if he did that to Jaimee, he's planning something much worse for you." She said.

"Yeah, but what really gets me, is he should still be behind bars. How did he get out?" Ponch said. Jazzie didn't even want to think about that, she started to cry harder on Ponch. They had been engaged for a few weeks, and she didn't want him to be gone before the wedding, she didn't even want him to die at all.

 _Meanwhile…_

Getraer and Jon sat at a table. They had just found out about what happened to Jaimee, and the note that was left. All these memories of what Ponch was like when Getraer first met him were going through his mind. Mostly just the memory of when Ponch almost fell off the bridge, and when he first found out Ponch had been abused by Mason. 'If Mason is out, and he's threatening Ponch, who knows how well Ponch can handle it. I don't want him to go back to the way he was when I first met him.' Getraer thought. Jon sat across from him, he also had lots of those memories of the past flowing through his mind, the one that he remember most was the day Ponch came to Jon crying because of what Sgt. Mason had just done.

 _Jon was sitting at the table in the report room filling out a report. He looked up and saw Ponch limp into the room, his eyes were big brown eyes were wet and tear stained._

 _"_ _Ponch what's wrong?" Jon asked concerned._

 _"_ _Uncle Mason is upset with me, he was yelling, and throwing things at me, he began to beat on me, oh Jon it was awful," Ponch said then sat down, his leg hurt really bad._

 _"_ _Is your leg alright?" Jon asked, he had noticed Ponch limping._

 _"I_ _ts fine, it just hurts a little," Ponch lied, it hurt like crazy, but he was to afraid to tell Jon. Ponch always tried his best to hide injuries or act like they weren't as bad as they really were. Jon didn't believe Ponch, but he dropped the subject, then Sgt. Mason came in._

 _"_ _Poncherello, I told you not to talk to him about this!" he yelled._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Uncle Mason, Jon's my best friend I tell him everything."_

 _"_ _Don't call me Uncle Mason anymore. Call me Sgt. Mason, Sarge, or Sir, but not Uncle. I don't want anyone to know we are even related," Mason said angrily. Ponch's eyes got wide, and filled with tears, he didn't say anything._

 _"_ _STOP CRYING! It's not gonna help you!" Mason yelled, he pushed Ponch out of his chair and began to beat on him._

 _"_ _Please stop,'' Ponch begged…_

Jon's eyes were filled with tears, he tried to forget about that, but it just kept bothering him. Because after at that day, Ponch was never the same again, until later when Sgt. Mason was behind bars.

"Sarge we need to do something. We can't let Mason find Ponch, or Jazzie," Jon said.

"I know, Baker, I just don't know what to do," Getraer replied. Then he and Jon sat there in silence again just thinking about what to do.


	3. Jazzie is kidnapped

Jazzie sat at the front desk, she wished Ponch was sitting next to her, talking and making her laugh. But he wasn't, in fact she had no idea where he was at the moment. She was worried about him, the past few weeks had been awful for them, Jaimee died, and lots of other things happened too. She sat there, and let out a long sigh,

"I'm bored," she said quietly. Then a man dressed in all dark colored clothing walked up to her at the desk.

"Hello, gorgeous how are you?"

"I'm fine, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Officer Frank Poncherello."

"Why?" Jazzie asked starting to get a little nervous.

"That's my personal business miss, please just let me know where I can find him."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but currently Officer Frank Poncherello is being protected by us. If anyone wishes to see him they have to tell us why," she partially lied, Ponch was being somewhat protected by them, they were just keeping their eye on him. No one had to tell them why they wanted to talk to Ponch. But this guy seemed suspicious so she wanted to know why he was looking for Ponch.

"Forget I ever came I guess it's not that important," the man said. Then turned to leave, she noticed on the back of his coat it said MASON.

"Sgt. Mason, I should've known," she said quietly he heard though, he turned around.

"You know who I am don't you? You must be Jasmine Smith, Ponch's Fiancée," he said, Jazzie was frozen in fear.

"Well, you know too much, I'll have to kill you too."

"Why? She's an innocent person, just leave her alone," said James. Jazzie turned and looked at James, she had terrified expression on her face.

"Jazzie don't worry, everything will be ok, I'll just go get the Sergeant," James said then got up.

"No you will not just go get the Sergeant!" Mason yelled, he pointed a gun at James. James froze,

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked. Mason glared at James, he didn't like the way he talked to him. He pulled out his gun and shot him. Jazzie screamed.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch was sitting next to Jon in the report room when they heard a scream.

"That sounded like Jazzie," Ponch said, he hopped up from his seat and ran to the front desk area, just in time to see Mason leaving, and dragging Jazzie along with him. Ponch was about to go after them, but then he noticed James on the floor.

"James? James are you ok?" Ponch asked. He got no reply, James was dead. Jon came into the room.

"Jon, Mason shot James, and he kidnapped Jazzie," Ponch said, Jon could tell by the sound of Ponch's voice he was holding back tears.

"Ok Ponch, let's call an ambulance, then go get Getraer," Jon said.

 _Meanwhile….._

They watched as James was taken away, a yellow tarp covered his whole body.

"I just don't understand this, if he wants to kill me so bad, why does he keep hurting my friends?" Ponch said to Getraer.

"Well, he's certainly upsetting you, and its making him happy. He knew that kidnapping Jazzie would make you want to come find him, and give yourself up so he can kill you," Getraer replied.

"Well I'm about ready to die right now. I can't imagine how scared Jazzie must be, I need to save her Sarge."

"Poncherello, that's just what he wants. You must stay somewhere where you'll be safe. I'll go save Jazzie with a few other officers," Getraer said.

"But Sarge, that's my Jasmine out there, I have to save her," Ponch argued.

"Frank, listen to me, if you go out there and try to save her, you are gonna get killed…"

"So what, I'm willing to take that chance. I want her back."

"I know you do, I understand that, but…"

"You're not being fair, Sarge. You just don't think I can handle it."

"That's not it at all."

"Oh sure it's not, you're just like everyone else. You think I should just stay somewhere safe because there's no possible way I could survive out there."

"Frank listen to me…."

"Sarge, just let me go already please. And if you don't trust me that I can handle it then tell me already."

"Poncherello listen to me, it's not that I don't trust that you can handle yourself. I know you can, I don't want to lose you. Frank, I love you, you're like a son to me. Losing you would be almost as if the world was ending. I want to know that you are safe and out of danger," Getraer said looking eye to eye with the young Puerto Rican officer.

"Ok, Sarge," Ponch said quietly, now understanding a little bit.

"Where do you want me to go?"

"I'm gonna drop you off at my place. Mason doesn't know where I live. He'll never come looking for you there," Getraer said.

 _To Be Continued_


	4. Trying to stay safe

Getraer pulled into the driveway at his home, something didn't seem right. He walked up to the door with Ponch close behind.

"Um Sarge, is something wrong?" Ponch asked.

"I don't know yet," Getraer replied. They cautiously walked into the house. All Getraer saw was Betty making dinner. The kids were gone, they had been gone for a year now, they were killed in a car accident on their way to a birthday party with their friends.

"Hi Joe, is everything ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I'm just getting a little paranoid," Getraer replied. Betty only heard the I'm fine part, the rest was a mumble, she figured that meant she wasn't supposed to hear it.

"Well, you are just in time for supper," she said. Then she noticed Ponch. "Oh hi, Ponch," she said then hugged him.

"Betty, I need you to let Frank stay here with you. I'll be back later, I can't explain anything to you right now... but he can explain when he's ready," Getraer said then gave her a quick kiss and ran out the door. She was puzzled, she knew something was going on. She just didn't understand why he would hide one of his best officers, and here of all places! She was really confused.

"You can eat if you are hungry, I made chili and corn bread," she said not sure what else to say.

"I'm really not that hungry... but thanks for the offer, Betty," Ponch replied sweetly.

"Ok, go ahead and sit down anywhere. Make yourself at home," Betty said, still not sure what else to do. "So what is going on?" She asked cautiously she didn't know whether or not she should ask that question.

"My uncle Mason is back in town…" Betty's eyes got wide, she remembered Joe telling her all about Mason, and what he did to Ponch. She didn't know about him breaking out of prison yet, because she had been under some stress lately, and Joe didn't want to bother her with that news.

"He killed Jaimee, Jazzie's best friend... he killed James the other guy at the front desk, and he kidnapped Jazzie. He keeps sending threatening notes and letters to me. He wants to kill me, but keeps killing and hurting other people instead. Getraer doesn't want me getting hurt... so he brought me here. I know I'm safe, but I'm still scared," Ponch said. Betty hugged him.

"Its gonna be ok Ponch," she said. Ponch was quiet, then they heard a knock at the door.

"Are you expecting anybody?" Ponch asked quietly.

"No," Betty replied terrified. Ponch slowly went to the door, he peeked out the window on the door, and saw a man in all dark clothing, he was tall and large mostly from muscle. Ponch's eyes got wide, he went back to Betty.

"We need to hide," he said.

"Why? Ponch what's going on who's there?" Betty asked.

"I'll tell you later... but we are not safe right now Betty," Ponch whispered, then the guy at the door broke it down and came in. He grabbed Ponch, Ponch tried to get free from his grip, but the guy was to strong, he was starting to hurt Ponch's arms.

"Betty run! Get outta here!" Ponch screamed. Betty ran out the back door and just kept running. Ponch continued to struggle to get free, he elbowed the guy in the face, the guy let go of Ponch, and he couldn't see for a few seconds, Ponch ran out the back door. When the guy could see again, he started looking around the house for Ponch.

 _Meanwhile….._

Betty had been running for a few minutes now. She was scared, she had no idea what was going on back at the house. She looked back, and saw someone running towards her, she started to run a little faster. She tripped and fell, the person got closer, she was petrified. Then she noticed as the person got closer, they were in a CHP uniform.

"Ponch?"

"Oh Betty, I'm so glad you're ok," Ponch said, he helped her up.

"Where is that guy?"

"Back there somewhere, he's still in your house. He's looking for me. I'm really sorry, I feel awful right now. I didn't mean to put your life in danger, but now that that guy has seen you... he might come after you too," Ponch said

"Don't worry, Ponch. I'm sure we'll be fine," Betty said.

"Who was that guy anyway?"

"That was my Uncle Mason... I have no idea how he found me," Ponch said a shiver went down his spine. If Mason found him there, he could find Ponch just about anywhere he went.

 _To Be Continued_


	5. Saving Jazzie

Getraer, Bonnie, Jon, Jeb, Bear, and Grossie went into Mason's house. They started looking around, they heard a muffled scream coming from the basement. They rushed down there, and found Jazzie tied up, there was duct tape over her mouth, and there was blood coming out of her arm. Jon took the duct tape off, and then started to rip his shirt sleeve to make a bandage for her.

"Jazzie, what happened?" Jon asked as he took care of her arm.

"Mason brought me here. He threw me on the floor, and then went off somewhere. He came back in later. And we had a little fight, that's why he tied me up, put duct tape on my mouth and stabbed my arm. He doesn't want to kill me yet, he told me he had to find Ponch first, and force him to watch me die, and then he'd kill Ponch. But he said if Ponch caused to much trouble for him, he'd have to kill Ponch first, and bring his dead body back here for me to see, so I believe him. He's been gone for a long time Jon…"

"Don't worry Jazzie... he'll never find Ponch," Jon said. "Right, Sarge?" he asked looking at Getraer. Getraer was worried, he called home just to make sure everything was ok, no one answered, he waited, and then called again, still no answer.

"No one is answering," he said with fear in his voice.

 _Meanwhile….._

Bonnie took Jazzie to the hospital, and the rest of the officers went to Getraer's house. They saw the door had been broken down, they rushed in, and were horrified at what they saw, the place was a mess, there was stuff scattered all over the floor, broken glass, broken lamps, and lots of very important papers had been knocked onto the floor. No one was there, and the back door was wide open.

"They could be anywhere," Jeb said.

"Yes, but hopefully wherever they are they are safe," Getraer said.

 _To Be Continued_


	6. Grandpa Steve

"Ponch, its getting dark, the streets of L.A. are not very safe at night."

"I know Betty. I'm a cop remember," Ponch said with a smile.

"Oh yeah," Betty replied. She was so scared right now, all she wanted was to be with Joe.

"Hey, Betty, I know where we can go," Ponch said.

"Where?"

"My Grandpa Steve Mason... my mom's dad lives really close by. Uncle Mason said I wasn't allowed go there. But, uh that's just because he's been trying to make sure I have no contact with family. Grandpa Steve is really nice, and he'd let us stay there no matter what the circumstances. He knows how things are between me and my Uncle, and he won't let Mason know we are there."

"Ok, are you positive it's safe to go there?" Betty asked. They had been many places trying to find a safe place to stay. They always ended up having to run away and hide again. She was getting tired and didn't feel like running around anymore.

"Yep, everything will be just fine," Ponch replied. A few minutes later they got to the house. Ponch ran up to the door and rang the door bell. Soon Steve answered the door.

"Hi grandpa!"

"Francis? Is that really you?" Steve asked. He hadn't seen Ponch ever since Mason had started being mean seven years ago.

"Yeah, do you mind if I come in? I brought a friend."

"Oh sure come on in. You know you're always welcome here," Steve said, he let Ponch and Betty in.

"Hi, I'm Steve Mason," Steve greeted Betty.

"Hi, I'm Betty Getraer," Betty replied.

"She's Sgt. Getraer's wife. I was staying at Getraer's house hiding from uncle Mason... he broke out of prison and is trying to kill me. He found me at Getraer's house, and me and Betty ran away. Getraer wasn't there at the time, it was just us…"

"Francis, calm down... it's ok, you can stay here as long as you need to. I won't let him hurt you," Steve said.

"Thanks, grandpa. You're the best," Ponch said then hugged him.

"It is getting pretty late... you should get ready for bed. Um Betty, my wife passed away a few years back, I still haven't been able to get rid of all of her clothes and stuff... you can borrow something for bed if you want to."

"Thanks," Betty replied.

"Frank, you know your way around here... uh, would you take Betty to the bedroom to get something to wear?"

"Yeah sure," Ponch replied, he took Betty to the bedroom, she found a really pretty blue night gown.

"Wow that's beautiful," she said.

"Yeah, I helped her sew this one when I was really young. She made clothes for a living, and she taught me how to sew. That was the first thing we ever made together," Ponch said he wiped away a tear, he really missed his grandma.

"Well, if it's ok with you... I think I'll wear it to bed," Betty said.

"Go ahead, grandpa said you could borrow any of them," Ponch said.

 _Meanwhile later….._

Betty laid down on the bed in the guest room she was staying in. She felt safe here at Steve's house. She still was worried about Ponch though, being here brought back lot's of memories, she found him crying in the room he was staying in. He missed his grandma, he missed the good relationship he used to have with Mason, and more than anything, he wanted to be with Jazzie again. Steve ran to Ponch and Jazzie.

"You guys need to hide," he said. Ponch and Betty were getting used to running and hiding, so they didn't even ask any questions, they just went to go hide somewhere. They went to the basement. The basement had always been off limits to everyone, it was falling apart down there, but the ceiling was still strong everything else wasn't so good. Ponch figured it would be safe to hide down there, no one went down there anyway. They could hear voices, someone was yelling at Steve. It sounded like Mason. Ponch didn't realize it, but he was really shaky. He was really scared right now. Betty noticed, she put her arm around him.

"Ponch calm down, its gonna be ok," she whispered. Ponch slightly smiled at her,

"Thanks Betty," he said. He was happy he wasn't all alone, Betty and Joe had been just like another mom and dad to him, he was really grateful for them.

 _Meanwhile…._

"I know you've seen him! Where is he!" Mason yelled, he grabbed Steve by the shirt collar.

"He's not here, I promise."

"You're lying!"

"Why would I lie to my own son?" Steve asked. Mason let go of Steve.

"You're right, I'm gonna go search the place. If he's not here, I'll leave."

 _Meanwhile…._

Mason had been everywhere, but the basement. He knew Ponch would never go down there, Ponch had always been to scared, the farthest he'd ever been was to the second step, and then he'd chicken out and come back up. 'There was no way Ponch would be down there.' He told himself. He would never admit it, but he also was scared to go down there, he didn't want a step to break while he was going down the stairs.

"Ok, I believe you, I'm leaving," he said. Once he was gone, Steve waited a few minutes, and then he went and got Ponch and Betty.

"Guys it ok... he's gone now," Steve said. He hugged them.

"Thanks Steve, you're a very nice man," Betty said. Steve smiled at her, and then they all went back up the stairs.

 _To Be Continued_


	7. Finding Ponch and Betty

"I never should've got Betty involved in this, not only am I worried about Frank... I'm worried sick about my wife," Getraer said. It had been a week now since Ponch and Betty were missing.

"I understand, Sarge. Betty's a great friend, she's like another mom to me. I'm worried about her too," Jazzie said.

"We have to find them... it's been a week now," Jon said. He was starting to become really frustrated. All he wanted was to know his best friend was safe and alive.

"Sarge, what do we do?" Bear asked.

"If I knew that, Baricza we wouldn't be sitting here," Getraer snapped.

"Oh sorry, Sarge," Bear said quietly.

"No you're fine, I'm sorry. I'm just worried sick about my wife, and one of my best officers," Getraer said.

"I understand, Sarge. I forgive you," Bear replied.

 _Meanwhile…._

Steve got up to make breakfast. He enjoyed having company, he just wished it were under better circumstances. He was worried about both of them. Betty kept trying to stay strong for Ponch, but when he went to bed she's cry herself to sleep, and Ponch hadn't been feeling very great the past two days. Steve finished cooking breakfast, and went to go see if anyone was up. He knocked on Betty's door.

"Betty are you up?"

"Yeah," Betty said with a yawn. She opened her door.

"Is breakfast ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the kitchen in a minute. I'm gonna go see if Frank is up," Steve said. He went and knocked on Ponch's door. He got no reply, he figured Ponch might still be asleep, but since it was his grandson in the room, he decided to go in anyway. He opened the door, Ponch was in bed, wrapped in a blanket, and slightly shivering, but he was really sweaty, Steve touched him, and he was burning up.

"Frank are you ok?" he asked.

"Grandpa, I feel awful," Ponch replied quietly.

"You're so hot. Why don't you take off your blanket."

"I'm freezing," Ponch replied while shivering.

 _Meanwhile…_

Steve called a doctor, the doctor was on his way over. He was one of those old school doctors, that came to people's houses to take care of them. The doctor had just finished taking care of Ponch. He went back over to Steve.

"He's got walking pneumonia. It very contagious, so please try not to go near him if you don't have to." He said, he handed him some medicine,

"Have him take this once a day with his breakfast." He said.

"Ok, thanks doctor." Steve replied. Then watched the doctor leave. Betty came over,

"Is he gonna be ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's got walking pneumonia it's highly contagious, so you are gonna have to stay away from him," Steve said.

"Ok, as long as he's gonna be fine, I'll be able to stay away," Betty said. Then she went to the kitchen to make some food for Ponch.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Oh come one brain think, where would Ponch go if he was hiding from someone?" Getraer talked to himself.

"Sarge, I think I can help," Bonnie said.

"Not now, Clark, I'm thinking," Getraer said. Bonnie rolled her eyes. _'Oh come on man, I know something let me talk,_ ' Bonnie thought, she didn't say it out loud, Getraer wouldn't have liked that. She just stood there.

"Oh I got it," Getraer said.

"What?"

"Ponch always wants to be with a friend. Or family when he's scared, or hurting. He probably ran away and took Betty with him to Chicago."

"Sarge, I know Ponch better than that. He wouldn't have taken Betty that far away. He wants to be safe, and he wants her safe too, but he doesn't want to take her that far away from you." Jon said.

"You're right, I guess I'm all out of ideas then. What were you gonna say Clark?"

"I was gonna say, Ponch is probably at his grandpa Steve's house. I know that when he's really scared he hides there. Steve keeps him pretty safe," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, and Steve lives nearby too," Jeb added.

"Let's go," Jon said. Then they started to leave.

"Bonnie, you stay here with Jazzie," Getraer said.

"What? No we want to come," they both said.

"Stay here and that's an order," Getraer said sternly.

"Yes Sir," they replied, they knew better than to argue with him anymore.

 _Meanwhile….._

Steve sat in the living room next to Betty.

"I'm worried about Ponch. I mean, he doesn't get sick very much, and this seems really bad," Betty said.

"I know what you mean Betty. The last time I remember Frank getting really sick was back when he was staying here in 4th grade. He had pneumonia and ended up being taken to the hospital it was pretty bad. Any other time he got sick it was basically just a cold or something... it wasn't that bad," Steve said. He was gonna say more, but then he heard someone at the door.

"Betty, hide," he whispered. He went over to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Steve."

"Oh, Jon hi! It's good to see you again," Steve said. Betty heard the name Jon, and got out of her hiding spot.

"Jon?"

"Betty, you're here!" Jon exclaimed. He came in and hugged her.

"If you're here Ponch must be here. Where is he?" Jon asked.

"He's in the room at the end of the hall, but you can't visit him."

"Why not?" Jon asked.

"He's highly contagious."

"Ponch is sick?" Jon asked in shock. He had been looking for him hoping he'd be fine, and when he finds him finally he's sick. Jon was not very happy.

"How did that happen?" he asked.

"I don't know, he wasn't feeling well yesterday and the day before that... and then today he got really sick," Betty replied. Betty said. Getraer heard Betty's voice and came right into the house.

"BETTY!" he exclaimed, he ran to her and hugged her. He spun her around. "Oh Betty I've been so worried about you," he said. He had tears in his eyes.

"Oh Joe, I missed you too," she replied hugging him back. Jeb, Bear, and Grossie came in too.

"Hi, where's Ponch?" they asked Jon.

"He's sick... he's in that room over there, and he's highly contagious," Jon replied with tears in his eyes.

"Jon, its ok. I'm sure Ponch is gonna be ok," Jeb said. Then Steve walked over to them.

"Anything I can do for you guys?" he asked.

"No, you've done enough already. Thanks for taking care of Ponch and Betty," Grossie replied.

"It's my pleasure. I love taking care of my grandson, and his friends anytime I can," Steve replied, then they heard someone at the door.

"Everyone hide now," Steve whispered. Betty took them all down to the basement, she remembered hiding down there the first day she and Ponch were here.

"Joe, I'm scared... this is the second time he's come here. What if he finds us this time?" Betty said crying on her husband's shoulder.

"Betty its gonna be ok, calm down," Joe said.

 _Meanwhile upstairs…_

"I know someone is here dad, I can hear voices! Don't tell me no one is here," Mason said angrily. He pushed past Steve and started to search the place.

"Why is this door locked?"

"I didn't know it was," Steve lied, that was the room Ponch was in. Mason didn't believe Steve, he kicked the door down. In there he saw Ponch laying in bed, he looked terrible. Mason started to laugh evilly.

"I knew you were here Poncherello," he said. Ponch was asleep, he didn't know Mason was there. Mason noticed just by looking at Ponch that he was sick. He was cold, yet he was burning up. Mason knew now, that if he was gonna kill Ponch he'd better do it now, because Ponch was weak and sick. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Ponch. Then he felt something touch him, he turned and saw nothing, so he turned back to shot Ponch, and then someone grabbed his arm.

"Your fun is over Mason," Getraer said while trying to put handcuffs on him.

"Oh it's not over yet," Mason said. He stomped on Getraer's foot and took off running.

 _To Be continued_


	8. A happy and sad ending

Mason kept on running, Getraer, Jon, Jeb, Grossie, and Bear all ran after him. They started to catch up to him. He stopped running, and pointed the gun at himself. They stopped.

"If you come any closer I'll kill myself," he said.

"You don't really wanna do that, do you Mason?" Jon asked.

"I don't want to go back to that evil place they call prison! You can't make me go back!" Mason yelled.

"Lower the gun, Mason. Don't shoot yourself. Think about how many people will be hurting if you kill yourself."

"No one would care."

"That's not true, what about Ponch? He still loves you."

"Ponch? Why should he still love me? I've killed some of his close friends...I hurt his fiancée, and I scared him to death. I almost killed him while he was sleeping and really sick. So you tell me, Getraer, why should he still love me?"

"Mason, I guess you really don't know him do you? He loves you no matter what. You _are_ family, and he's had lots of good memories with you. Even though the past few years haven't been the greatest. He still loves you, and always will," Jon said. Mason rolled his eyes,

"I don't believe you!" he yelled, his hand was getting a little shaky.

"Mason, don't do it!" Jon screamed, but Mason didn't listen, he shot himself in the head.

 _Meanwhile….._

"I can't believe it, he's gone," Jon said, they had called an ambulance and paramedics and tried to save Mason, but he died before the help arrived.

"Who's gonna tell Ponch?" Jeb asked.

"We all can. I think He'll need a few people around when he hears the news," Getraer said.

"Yeah, but we'll have to wait to tell him... because we don't wanna get sick," Jon said, reminding them that Ponch was really sick.

"Yeah, you're right," Getraer said.

 _Meanwhile…._

About a week and a half later Ponch was perfectly fine.

"Ponch, now that your all better... I'm sorry, but we have some bad news for you," Getraer said.

"Ok, I'm ready," Ponch said, ready for some bad news.

"Ponch, your uncle Mason committed suicide," Getraer said. Ponch's eyes got wide and filled with tears. He started to cry, Jon was right there next to him, so Ponch just turned and started to cry on Jon.

"Oh, Jon, why would he do that? I loved him so much... I didn't want him to die. I just wanted him to get back to normal," Ponch said.

"Ponch its ok, everything is gonna be fine," Jon said. Ponch looked up at Jon,

"Jon, ya know for once I actually believe that," Ponch said quietly to him, then hugged him tighter.

 _Meanwhile…._

"JAZZIE!" Ponch exclaimed. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. He was so happy to see her.

"Oh, Ponch, I've been so worried about you. I'm glad you're ok," Jazzie said. Ponch smiled,

"You look beautiful today, Jazzie," he said.

"Thanks, you look pretty good too, Ponch. You know what's coming up soon?" She asked.

"Yeah, our wedding. It's in a few weeks, I'm excited. I was starting to think we might not be able to have it," Ponch replied. She kissed Ponch on the nose.

"Well, I can't wait," Jazzie said.

 _Meanwhile a few weeks later…._

Ponch and Jazzie stood there in the church, holding hands, they were super happy, the Minister was about to say you may kiss the bride, it was the moment Jazzie had been waiting for and saving all her life, her first kiss. They both heard the Minister say, "You may kiss the bride." Ponch smiled, and he kissed Jazzie. It was a long sweet kiss. When they finished, they hugged each other and kissed again.

"Ponch, we're married," Jazzie said with tears of joy in her eyes. Ponch smiled,

"Yeah, so where you wanna go Mrs. Poncherello?" Ponch said with a smile.

"I don't know. I'd go anywhere, as long as I'm with you," she said. Then they hugged and kissed again.

"Well, let's get going. I've got a nice surprise for you," Ponch said, then they left together holding hands and smiling at each other the whole way to the door.

 **THE**

 **END**


End file.
